


The Tale Of Marco Demascez, Son Of Hades

by Gushigh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Coma, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gushigh/pseuds/Gushigh





	1. Chapter 1

So I'm not exactly what you call "Normal". My name is Marco Demascez. I always knew I was different from the get go. But it really sunk in when my mother told me I would be going to a school called "The Camp". She said it was a school for gifted youth in Long Island, New York.

So not only was she sending me to a school for freaks like me but I would have to leave Los Angeles, my home. So I started to pack and get ready. At least I had one thing going for me. I didn't have any friends to say good bye to. The next day after a long plane ride I arrived at J.F.K. and was greeted by a scrawny kid that looked a lot like me but younger.

"You must be the one I was sent to get," he said, "I'm Nico Di Angelo." "I'm Marco. Marco Demascez," I said putting out my hand. He looked at it and turned saying, "Come Marco. It's time we get going." I grabbed my trunk and followed. When we got out to the street Nico put out his hand and asked

"Hold my hand." "Wha-What?!" I asked flustered. "Just do it," he said a little annoyed. I took his hand still blushing. His hand was cold and smooth with a few calluses here and there. But then the world ripped away into darkness and I felt like I was being shoved into a garbage compacter.

When I opened my eyes I was standing outside a school. "What just happened? How did we get here so fast?" I asked clearly stunned. "Shadow travel, you can do it too. After all you're a son of Hades," Nico said and started walking towards the school, "Come with me. I'll show you to your dorm."

I wasn't the least bit shocked to hear considering I was always able to manipulate shadows. To hear my father was a god wasn't a surprise anymore since he dropped in to personally claim me when I was thirteen. That's what landed me here in the first place.

When we finished the hike up the stairs to the dorm rooms Nico turned and said, "It'll be quiet in this dorm considering it's only you, me, and Hazel in the female wing.. I'll leave you to settle in. School starts in two days. And dinner's at 6 o'clock." Nico turned and melted into the shadows and disappeared. I decided to unpack before dinner and then take a nap to get rid of this jetlag as well.

Later I awoke to complete darkness. I found my alarm I set didn't go off. So I missed dinner and I was starving. I realized Nico was snoring in the bunk next to me. I wondered if they had vending machines here and thought to ask him but decided not to wake him. I grabbed my map of the campus and headed for the mess hall. It was eerily quiet in the halls. It was almost spooky.

When I finally got to the mess hall I saw a light on. I walked pushing the swinging doors open but nobody was there. "Hmm? The lights are on but nobody's here," I said to myself but shrugged it off. I walked over to the vending machines. As soon as I got my change out I sensed something behind me.

"Hi," a sort of gruff older guy's voice said. I screamed and dropped my change on the floor. I turned to see a tall handsome blonde guy with a scar on his lip smiling at me. "Don't do that! You about gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he said with that smile still across his face. Boy was he handsome. I thought to myself. "Here, let me help you pick those up," he said bending down to pick up the quarters I dropped, "By the way, my names Jason, Jason Grace." "Marco Demascez," I say as he hands me the quarters.

I blush a little. "How come you weren't at dinner?" he asks. "Oh! I was asleep in the dorms because of jetlag. Plus that's why I'm at the vending machines," I say. "Why eat junk food when I can cook you something in the kitchen?" he asked inviting me into the kitchen. I couldn't believe a cute guy was offering to cook for me.

I followed a bit too eagerly than I should have. Jason started to get to work as I watched in amazement. He was fast and precise. By the end he put out a plate of cream of spinach chicken over rice with a side of veggies. "Go ahead," he says as he hands me a fork. I took a piece of the chicken and nearly died when I ate it.

"Oh my god! This is really good!" I exclaim in delight. "I'm glad," he said with a warm smile on his face. After I finished eating Jason walked me back to my dorm. Jason was about turn and leave when I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't go yet," I said blushing. "What's the matter?" he asked "Though we just met, I think I like you. I've never fallen so hard so fast before but…will you go out with me?!" I blurted out blushing from ear to ear.

He looked at me shocked. He scratched his head blushing. "I didn't know you were gay," he said astonished. "I'm Bi," I say. "I should've known. You're not into guys. I'm sorry," I say tears starting to form in my eyes. I turned to start up the stairs. "Now wait just a minute," he says catching my arm turning me to face him. "It was just a bit of a surprise and not that common for me. That's all. I never said I didn't like you," he says wiping a tear from my face, "In fact it's quite the opposite." He grinned and the leaned in to kiss me.


	2. Chapter 2

So it's been two months since I first arrived at The Camp. Let me fill you in on what's happened so far. I've taken lessons in Greek and Roman history. I've forged my own weapon. People keep saying I radiate death. So I forged a scythe as a sort of joke. But in all honesty I'm quite good with it. It also collapses into a baton shaped flashlight.

Almost all the classes are physical though. Hand to hand combat, sparring, practice monster fights, canoeing. Though I'm not good at that plus I don't like the water that much. I've also taken archery and have a natural talent but the Hunters of Artemis are quite stubborn about the "No boys allowed" rule and shoo me away. One of them even hissed at me. First aid is boring because all the Apollo kids want to do is rock out instead of teach. Don't even get me started on gardening.

I kill everything I touch and the Demeter kids hate me for it. I'm awesome in music and can sing really well but get distracted when the satyrs start whispering about how they're scared of me. I guess I excel at most but not all. I've also befriended some pretty cool people too. Piper is really pretty and her boyfriend Leo's so funny. Annabeth's smart but scatter brain. She's always planning something and distantly reciting formulas. Her boyfriend Percy though doesn't talk to me. I think he hates me because all he does is glare at me when I talk.

Hazel and Frank are the most awkward couple. At least Hazel's nice and encourages Frank to speak to me though I think I scare him. Oddly enough I haven't seen Nico since I got here. Last but not least I love hanging out and spending time with my boyfriend Jason. He really is sweet. Just when things start looking normal and good for me the leader of the Ares gang trips me in the mess hall. I drop sending my food the dryad cooks just made for me flying.

I get up enraged. "What the hell was that for?!" I exclaim. The biggest and meanest looking girl gets up. The one I know who tripped me. She says in a husky voice, "Oh I'm sorry punk! You say something?!" "Yeah I did! You tripped me! What the hell for?!" I exclaim again. She wasn't expecting me to reply. She gets mad and slugs me right in the jaw and everybody gasps. "Think of that as a warning punk! All newbie's got to go through a sort of initiation. The names Clarisse and don't you forget it!" she say and starts to walk away. I get up now fuming. I start to feel a tug at my heart. Everything in the cafeteria goes black and shadows engulf everything. Someone lets out scream of terror.

"What is this?! What's happening?!" Clarisse bellows in fear. Everyone sort of just sits there in fear, unable to move. "How dare you treat me in such a way?! I, a son of Hades!" I say my words echoing authoritatively. Shadows emerge and wrap around the Ares kids like hands. I realize my own hand is outstretched. I start to grip and Clarisse screams in pain. I start to squeeze tighter and she howls a terrifying scream of agony.

Before I go too far I realize Jason is behind me. Holding me with his arms wrapped around my shoulders and hand. He's calmly repeating, "Stop. For me. Please stop." I snap out of it and realize what I'm doing. So I let go and the shadows all recede back to me. Clarisse and the other Ares kids collapse breathing heavily and scramble to their feet to start running. I finally realize why Chiron took me aside and said I was different than Nico and Hazel. I embody all of Hades darkness and malice.

He said I could possibly be the most powerful demigod of my age. Perhaps that ever lived. While all of this comes back to me I realized I'm now on the floor in Jason's arms. Everybody quickly recovers from their fear and get up to leave. Then it's just me and Jason on the floor. "What have I done?" I ask trembling in fear of myself, "I'm all alone now." "No you're not," Jason says as he takes my face in his hands, "You'll always have me."


	3. Chapter 3

Things sort of went straight to hell since yesterday. No one would look me in the eye. I hear them whispering about me behind my back. I never felt so alone. Well at least not completely alone. I still had Jason. Hazel would sometimes try to comfort me but I could see the fear in her eyes. I scared everybody. The only one who didn't seem afraid of me was Jason.

After school at the end of dinner I snuck a knife from the mess hall. I planned on doing something I hadn't done in years. When I got back to the dorm rooms I locked myself in the bathroom. I took out the blade, looked at my reflection in the blade, and then raised my sleeve to start making the cuts. After I had made eight clean cuts on my arm I got up a little woozy and went to wash off the blood. The next day at school during lunch I took off my uniform coat because I was hot. Jason noticed there was blood starting to seep through my uniform shirt.

He grabbed my arm and raised my sleeve only to quickly pull back down. "What did you do to yourself?!" he asked wide eyed and alarmed. "Nothing," I said pulling my arm away. "You're lying to me. Why?" he asked clearly hurt. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're perfect. You don't know what it's like to be a monster in everyone's eyes," I say and get up from the table. "Where are you going?" he asks. "I'm not hungry anymore," I say and leave. I throw out my food and walk out the door leaving Jason to himself in the mess hall.

I decided to skip my afternoon classes. I sat on the roof until the sun sets. After night fall I head back to the dorm. When I reach my room I catch Nico and Percy together kissing. "Oh!" I say shocked then turn to leave but I hear Percy call after me. He runs and catches up to me and says, "I know what you saw back there. I was planning on breaking up with Annabeth. So please don't say anything. Please." "Annabeth and I don't even talk anymore. Nobody talks to me anymore," I say sadly. "Well I'm talking to you. So I want you to promise me you won't say anything. Swear on the river Styx," he demands desperately.

"Okay! I swear on the river Styx!" I say as the sky booms over head. "Thanks," Percy says. He starts to walk towards the stairs but stops short and says, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. It's just there's history between Jason and I. I shouldn't have gotten jealous and taken it out on you." He then continued to head down the stairs. I start walking back to my room. When I get there I plop on the bed, kick off my shoes, and get under the covers. I immediately start crying. "What's wrong?" Nico asks. I almost completely forgot he was here. "Nothing," I say wiping the tears from my face.

He walks over and sits on my bed "Obviously it's not nothing. What's wrong?" he asks again. "Everything," I say, "I showed people how much of a monster I am. Nobody talks to me anymore. I've started cutting again though I have been clean for years. Then that started a fight between me and Jason. I don't think I can take anymore." I started to cry again and he does something unexpected.

Nico hugs me and started to say, "The life of a demigod is hard especially for a child of Hades or Pluto. We are always outcasts. But we have to stick together. There aren't many of us. So we have to." I only start to cry harder and I grab his shoulders embracing him harder. He was warm for once. It was then I noticed I was the one who was cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Things went on like they did. Still no one talked to me. Except for Jason but things were tense when I was around him now. He would randomly start searching my body after classes we didn't have together. I'm lucky he wasn't strip searching me but it damn near felt that way. I told him I wasn't going to do that anymore but he didn't trust me.

Percy started talking to me regularly now. Always joking and laughing. It was like he was a completely different person. Also Nico seemed to be transferred to all my classes. I would turn and he'd be there giving me awkward thumbs up. He said he was keeping an eye on me. So as things progressed the three of them got really close to me. It sort of made things bearable. I learned to be comfortable like this.

Eventually a couple years passed. Some of my friends came to accept my powers and some didn't. Some people still whispered about me but even that was dying out. I learned to control my powers and was able to conjure them at will. I even went on a couple quests. I was able to obtain a golden apple of immortality for The Camp from the garden of the Hesperides. I even obtained the vocal box of a siren from the sea of monsters along with the help of Jason and Percy. Life was tough but I was able to make it through.

One night The Camp was having their dance they have every three years. I of course was going with Jason and Nico was going with Percy. After us Hades boys got ready we went down stairs to meet up with our respective dates. They led us to the gym where the dance was being held. When we got there we danced and mingled. Eventually a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around Jason's shoulders and he placed his hands on my waist. We started to sway and move in place. I looked him in his beautiful electric blue eyes and those scarred lips moved into that smile I love.

"I love you," I say as I go into kiss him. Just as I pull away and Jason is about to say something someone screams, "Dragon!" It comes crashing through both the barrier and the gym wall. I turn and see the hundreds of heads coiling and tossing demigods left and right. "Ladon," I say realizing what monster this is. "What?" Jason asks confused. "It's the guardian from the Hesperide quest. And I think I know what he wants," I say taking out my flashlight and transforming it into my scythe, "But he can't have it!"

I charge the beast. I spin my scythe in a wide arc cutting thirteen heads off in a row. It bellows in pain and turns its attention to me. Five heads attack me on either side but I take them out at once. "Is that all you've got?! Come on!" I yell at the beast. After a while I reduced the heads to about twenty-five. I was exhausted though. I didn't know if I could last much longer. It attacks again but I dodge so its heads strike the floor where I was at. Debris flies everywhere. A chunk of floor board shoots out and hits the weapon out of my hand sending it skidding out of reach.

I'm now tired and left defenseless. Unless I use my power, but on such a magnitude I'd need it could kill me. I decide I have no other option. I start to feel a tug in my heart and shadows start to swirl around me. As I reach max capacity I noticed Jason sneaking around Ladon's tail end. One of the heads sees him and they all turn to strike. "No!" I scream jumping in the way sending out a shadow shock wave so large it disintegrates the monster into golden dust. Not before it hits me and I'm sent skidding across the floor and I hear Jason scream my name. I hit my head and everything goes black.


	5. Jason

It's been two weeks since Ladon attacked The Camp. Many were injured. I'm still amazed Marco was able to take down that beast single handedly. But I can't tell him since he fell into a coma protecting me. I decide to go to the hospital wing after school to see him. When I get there I'm surprised to see Nico sleeping with his face down on Marco's bed. It seems he hasn't left his side. Also I take note of all the new bouquets around.

I go around reading each tag. One is from Piper and Leo that says, " _ **Hey buddy. We miss you and hope you come around soon**._ " Another is from Hazel and Frank with the simple lines, " _ **You're in our hearts. Get well soon**_." I find one I wasn't expecting to see. It was from Clarisse. It said, " ** _Thanks for saving everyone. Also I'm sorry and I forgive you. So you better come back soon you hear me Demascez?_** " I come around the other side and see Nico holding Marco's hand.

I tap his shoulder stirring him awake. He looks up and asks, "What's up? Is something wrong?" "No," I say, "You should probably go eat something. You're looking pale and thin again." "Yeah you're right," Nico says looking down, "I'll be back later. I'm going to the mess hall." Nico gets up to leave but not before glancing back at Marco. I sit next to him and rub his cheek while I take his hand in mine.

"I know you can't hear me, but you did so well. Everyone's really grateful and proud of you even Clarisse. You saved everyone. So why won't you wake up? Why do you keep sleeping the day away? You're a hero!" I say starting to cry the tears I've held in for so long, "Please Marco. Wake up. It's so lonely here without you. I miss you so much. I need you." Marco's face twitches as I look up.

That was the first response he's given. I start to talk to him more to try and jar more responses. It seems to work when I talk to him. But just when it seems like its working the nurse comes in to tell me visiting hours are over. I grab my stuff a little reluctant to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise," I say and bend over and kiss him. As I walk out into the corridor I see Percy. "You're late," I say, "Visiting hours just ended."

"Crap!" he says, "I even went to buy him this big teddy bear." I look down at the one he's holding and back up at his disappointed face. "Come with me tomorrow," I say, "We'll see him together." "Sure," Percy says and we walk back to our dorms. The next day I'm in the last class of the day and I hear some Aphrodite kids snicker. I turn and see it's none other than Drew. She notices me glaring at her and rolls her eyes.

Gods I hate her I think to myself. After the bell rings I packed my stuff and headed out the door. I'm in the hallway heading towards the hospital wing. I stop because a group of Aphrodite kids are blocking my path. "Where do you think you're going hun?" "You know where Drew. Now get out of my way," I say trying to push past. "Oh not very nice are we? But I guess I'll let you pass," Drew says and the Aphrodite kids part for me. I get by but I'm not more than a few feet away when I hear her say, "Give my regards to that freak of a boyfriend of yours."

I stop dead in my tracks. "What did you just say?" I ask, my heart beating in my ears. "You heard," Drew says. I turn and walk up to her. I slap her dead across her face and scream, "How dare you! He risked his life to save you! All of you! I didn't see you running in to save the day! Nobody did! Just him! You are a monster Drew! Worse than anything from Tartarus!"

I turn and walk away fuming and starting to cry. When I get to where I was supposed to meet Percy. I see he's already standing there holding the teddy bear in his hands. I walk up to him and ask, "You ready to go?" "Sure," he says then notices the tears. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing," I say wiping my face and walk towards the hospital wing with Percy following.


	6. Marco

When I open my eyes it's completely dark. I fumble around for some sort of exit or light switch. Just then I hear a voice call out my name. I turn not recognizing the voice. "Who's there?" I ask. Lights flicker on. I shade my eyes until I get used to the light. When I do there is a tall slender man there. He's dressed in in black robes and has black wings. "I am Thanatos," the man says, "god of death." "So am I dead?" I ask sadly. "Not yet," Thanatos says raising my chin, "Merely trapped in limbo."

I look around and notice everything's a bit blurry. "How do I get out?" I ask. "I alone hold the key. I will let you go, but first you must prove yourself worthy son of Hades. Worthy of getting your body back," says Thanatos. "How do I do that?" I ask.

"You must complete four tasks," Thanatos says as for crystal archways rise up behind him. "And if I do this you'll give me my body back?" I ask as I make my way to the first archway. "Yes. You have my word," Thanatos says then plucks a feather from his wing, "You're going to need this." As he it to me it transforms into my scythe. I look at it then the archway. I walk up to it, take a deep breath then enter.

When I come out on the other side I enter a library. I look at the maze of book shelves. I step forward onto a platform. As I do Annabeth shimmers and smiles. "You?!" I ask astonished, "What are _you_ doing here?!" She places a finger to her lips and points at a monster prowling the tops of the book shelves. "The sphinx," she says, "Is notorious for her knowledge. Take her out and obtain it to complete the first challenge."

"Okay," I say, "I can do that." I walk forward off the platform. As I do the sphinx drops down and purrs, "What a tasty looking morsel." I ready my weapon and square off with the beast. She pounces and I dodge roll, but not before she scratches my back. When I recover I feel my back as hot liquid comes rushing out. When I take my hand away it's covered in blood. Annabeth shouts, "Though this is limbo you can still get hurt, bleed, and feel pain!" "Thanks for the tip!" I shout back.

I better make quickly of this monster before she shreds me to bits I think to myself. I spin my scythe and charge. It runs and pounces again. This time I'm ready and cut through the middle of the beast as it were butter. The sphinx disperses screaming in agony into golden dust. It drops a crystal on the floor. I look down and pick it up. It looks like the tail end of a key.

I look around and the book shelves start to sink into the floor. I walk back to the platform and Annabeth smiles and says, "Congratulations." She disappears and so does everything else. I appear back at the archways. The one I went through has gone dark. "Well don son of Hades," Thanatos says, "Are you ready for the next task?" I tossup the crystal I received from the sphinx and catch it as it comes back down. "Bring it!" I say.


	7. Jason

When Percy and I get to Marco's room all the doctors are trying to stabilize him. "What's going on?!" I ask scared. I try to rush to Marco but a nurse catches me. I notice they're turning him over and I see hug gashes on his back. Later after they stabilize him and suture his wounds the doctors come out. "What's going on? What happened?" I ask the doctors.

"We don't know. He all of a sudden went into shock and those gashes appeared out of nowhere," the doctor says. "How could you not know? And those gashes look like they're from a monster," I ask concerned. "We just don't," the doctor say bewildered, "But for now we'll keep him under observation." I look at Marco through the window. He seems almost at peace. Like nothing ever happened.

I walk into Marco's room and sit at the foot of his bed and ask him though he can't hear me, "Why do you insist on scaring me like that? Especially when Percy came by to bring you a present" Percy knocks and I gesture for him to come in. Percy walks over to him and pushes the hair away from Marco's face. "Hey. I got something for you bro," Percy says while holding up the teddy bear. He places it beside him on his bed.

Though Percy is usually very composed at the sight of Marco he couldn't help but break down and weep. He sits down in a chair beside Marco's bed and starts crying, "Why did it have to be you? Why not me? it's all my fault" "Percy don't say that! It's not your fault!" I say but can't help but feel really guilty too.

After all it was me he was trying to protect. "If anyone is to blame it's me. Marco got hurt trying to protect me. if I hadn't gotten in the way he wouldn't have been hurt," I say begrudgingly. We sit there in silence watching the rise and fall of Marco's chest as he breathes. Hours pass as it gets closer to visiting hours to end. The nurse knocks on the door letting us know we have five minutes until visiting hours are over.

Percy gets up first. He shakes the off sleepiness and stretches. "Well I'm going to get going," Percy says and walks over to Marco. He kisses his cheek and says, "See you later. Stay well and try not to scare us again." Percy walks out of the room leaving us alone. I sit and stare at him. "Why?" I ask, "Of all things why this?" the nurse knocks again and I grab my stuff. I bend over and give Marco a kiss before I leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. Let's just not repeat today. Okay?" I say and walk out the door for the night.


	8. Marco

As I walk up to the second archway I look back at Thanatos. He nods encouraging me to go on. And when I do I enter an arena. Almost like a coliseum. I walk towards the center and then Clarisse shimmers and smirks. "Are you ready punk?" she asks. "As ready as I'll ever be!" I say. Clarisse snaps her fingers and a hydra comes bursting through the coliseum doors.

I get my weapon ready and Clarisse grabs it saying, "You won't be needing this." "Hey! How am I supposed to fight?!" I protest. "Use your powers you dope!" she says pushing me towards the beast, "Go get 'em slugger!"

I fall to the floor face first. I get up and pat myself off. "You want power? I'll show you power," I grumble. The hydra rears its heads and the outside ones lunge. As they do I dodge but the middle one spews green liquid; it splatters on my shoulder and starts to burn. I scream in pain.

"Watch out! The middle one spits acid!" Clarisse shouts. "Thanks! I get that!" I scream through gritted teeth. Stupid hydra I think to myself. I summon shadows and cut off it's legs because cutting off its heads is a no-no. I do this to limit it's mobility and run to high ground.

Now that I'm out of its spitting range I summon more shadows. They surround the hydra. It tries to snap at it to no avail. Eventually I reach a limit my body can take and have the shadows swallow the hydra. Then I implode the shadows into themselves. When I release the shadows the hydra is dust.

I jump down from the stands breathing heavily. I limp back into the middle of the platform clutching my shoulder. "Well done Demascez," Clarisse says, "Nice use of strategy." "Well I've learned well from both your father and Athena," I say I say. She winks and tosses me the second crystal saying, "Flattery will get you nowhere, but nice try."

I smile and everything shimmers away. I appear back in front of the archways. "Two down. Two to go," Thanatos says. Thanatos plucks a feather and says, "Don't lose this one." "Oh! I forgot Clarisse took it," I say blushing and scratching my head. "It's quite alright. Are you ready son of Hades?" Thanatos asks handing me my weapon. "Yes! Of course!" I say and smile.


	9. Jason

Another day goes by. School is school, boring as usual. I pray to all the gods Marco’s okay today. Thought when I get to Marco’s room, I curse each and every one of them. All the doctors are in his room. He’s convulsing and his shoulder is smoking almost as if he has been burned. I know I can’t do anything. I stand there scared and biting my lip. Eventually they’re able to stabilize him and treat the burns. All the doctors come out and they give me a look that says they really don’t know. “Don’t give me that crap!” I exclaim bolting up from my chair, “How could you not know?! This can’t keep happening dammit! You guys are supposed to be taking care of him!”

“Calm down son. We are doing everything we can,” the doctor says. “It is not enough!” I exclaim. Just then Nico appears at my side. “Calm down Jason. Let’s just go and see Marco now,” he says. “Fine,” I say at the mention of Marco’s name. Only now do I realize I was biting my lip till it bled. “Jason. It’s going to be ok,” Nico says and hands me a black handkerchief.

We enter Marco’s room. He’s just lying there breathing in and out. “Why does he keep doing this?” I ask Nico but realize he doesn’t know either. “Maybe seeing Marco every day isn’t good for you. You should take a break. It’s not doing him any good if you’re getting stressed out,” Nico says to and comfort me. “I know. I just feel so useless,” I say. “Listen. Instead of spending your whole day here, why don’t I take you to the lake to help clear your thought,” Nico suggests. “I don’t know. I guess it’s worth a shot,” I say unenthusiastically.

So we spend only a couple of hours there visiting Marco. When Nico tells me it’s time to go I almost don’t want to. But I remember what Nico said earlier. I get up and give Marco a kiss promising I’d be back tomorrow. Then we head out to the lake.


End file.
